


Home

by TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone



Series: A Smidge of FrostMaster [14]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok (Movie)
Genre: Cuddles, Earth is so far away, Fluff, M/M, Poptarts, Roommates, it was a big move, new home, roomies, trying to adjust to the move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone/pseuds/TobiBooneTheSmallSpoone
Summary: En Dwi has moved in with Darryl, Thor's old roommate, and Loki is not entirely thrilled with the location.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello, sorry for longer wait than normal, I was relocating myself and my feline roommate, Munku, but we are settled nicely and will be back on track! Enjoy!

“Darryl! How are you, old friend!” Thor ran up and hugged the bewildered looking Aussie.

“Oh, Thor, uh, I'm good . . . you?” Darryl coughed and rubbed his ribs once he was set down.

“I am well! I'm King of Asgard now, which is sort of a big deal.” Thor clapped Darryl on the back.

“Wow, uh, congrats.”

Loki strode up to Darryl, “Alright, where is he?”

“Uh, Endwigast is in the house.” Darryl jerked his thumb inside.

“ . . . It's 'En Dwi Gast', three words, mortal, _three_.” Loki muttered then pushed inside, “Ed Dwi?”

“Hey there, kitten!” En Dwi came out of one of the rooms wearing a pair of bright red jeans and a v-neck black sweater with the sleeves rolled up, half a piece of a toaster pastry in his mouth.

“ . . . What are you doing? And wearing?”

“I am eating a 'poptart' and I am wearing fashion.” En Dwi smirked and leaned on the kitchen counter, “This whole planet is such a strange, wondrous place! It's a pity you didn't get to rule it!”

“Yes, well, I was _hoping_ to never come back here!” Loki snapped, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“But whyyyyyy? Look! Taneleer helped me get things and he made me promise to get a job so I thought I could just take over the planet and we can rule Earth!” En Dwi smiled broadly, putting two more toaster pastries into the toaster and hitting the lever.

“ . . . that's fantastic, En, but explain to me _how_ when we don't have an army or power or money or anything?” Loki crossed his arms and grimaced.

En Dwi opened his mouth and held up a finger then frowned, “Hm. That might be a problem . . . well, nothing ventured nothing gained, right?”

“How about we don't do either the venturing or the gaining and getting off this planet. Like now?” Loki pointed to the door.

“But, the lease!” En Dwi looked genuinely shocked at Loki.

“En Dwi, I really don't-”

“And Darryl needs me! He's my new best friend! His female pal is coming by for dinner!” En Dwi pouted then perked up with the toaster dinged and he pulled the pastries out and shoved half of one into his mouth.

“I-”

Thor and Darryl came in then, Thor grinned widely and put an arm around Loki, “Darryl says I can stay for dinner!”

“I said we were having dinner with my girlfriend . . . “ Darryl mumbled as the massive Asgardian ignored him like everyone else.

“Thor, we need to get off the planet, En Dwi is confused and clearly too childish to deal with this and I don't trust Midgardians anyway.” Loki shook his head tiredly.

“I am _not_ too childish!” En Dwi crossed his arms indignantly, crumbs sticking to his shirt.

“You ate all my poptarts.“ Darryl frowned.

“En, please, try to understand, this is a bad idea!” Loki groaned and rubbed his forehead.

“Why is it a bad idea? Why can't I at least _try_? I just got done being overthrown from my home . . . and-and losing my best friend . . . “ En Dwi swallowed and stared at the floor, then he turned and headed back to his room, slamming the door.

Loki grimaced, “Oh . . . “

Thor breathed in and put an arm around Darryl, “Let's start on dinner.”

“Yeah, I . . . don't want to be around for that.” Darryl muttered, for once looking grateful to have Thor pulling him around.

Loki sighed and headed to the closed door with 'THE FABULOUS GRANDMASTER' splashed on the door in bright, sparkly blue paint, he knocked lightly,

“En? Sweetheart, can I come in?”

“None shall enter my fortress of solitude!” En Dwi intoned from within and something soft hit the door.

Loki bit his lip and tried the doorknob, finding it unlocked he pushed it open, nudging the pillow En Dwi had thrown aside and stepped in, closing the door behind him,

“I would make a joke about weaknesses in your fortress's defenses but-”

“That would be in bad taste.” En Dwi muttered.

The former Grandmaster was lying on his stomach on his bed, a pillow wedged under his head, arms wrapped tightly around it and he stared at the wall blankly. Loki sighed and moved into the room and sat on the edge of the bed,

“I'm sorry.”

“For?”

“For everything that happened when I left. For you losing your home and your friend . . . “

En Dwi laughed dryly, “Wouldn't be the first time . . . you would think I would get used to loss.”

Loki blinked then put his hand on En Dwi's back, stroking slowly over the older man's shoulders until he felt them relax,

“Alright, En, we'll give this a try, hm? If this is what you need then I can suck it up and deal with it.”

En Dwi rolled over and pouted, “I didn't mean to hurry up and move in here, but I panicked and didn't want to have to search for a new planet again . . . I was scared.”

Loki blinked then shoved En Dwi a bit, “Scoot over.”

En Dwi shifted over and Loki crawled up to lie down next to him, wrapping an arm around the older man's waist and nuzzle his cheek against En Dwi's shoulder.

“There, that's better. Now I'm home.” Loki murmured, closing his eyes.

En Dwi blinked then hugged Loki tightly, “Will you be okay if the wedding is a bit smaller than anticipated?”

“We could get married in an outhouse and I'd be happy,” Loki said softly then opened one eye a crack, “That is not a suggestion, by the way.”

“I thought not, would not be a good location.” En Dwi chuckled and ran his fingers through Loki's hair.

“Anyway, I don't care where we get married or where we live, as long as we're together than I'll be happy.” Loki settled against En Dwi and sighed heavily, “So, we'll have to work then?”

“That's what Tan said and Darryl has been showing me how to find jobs. Unfortunately I do not meet qualifications for much.”

“Don't worry, I can fix something up and Thor will be more than happy to help us.” Loki whispered, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” En Dwi gave Loki a squeeze and kissed his forehead, “As soon as your back was to me, I missed your face like a man starved of sunshine . . . “

Loki hummed softly and smiled, “We should probably go make sure that Thor isn't lighting the house on fire.”

“A few more minutes, my treasure.”

“Alright. I love you, En Dwi.”

“And I love you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> "If home is where the heart is then my home is where you are!" -'I'm taking you with me' by Relient K.


End file.
